


Surprises

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: Regina Mills discovers she’s pregnant and is nervous to tell her family. The one person she’s nervous to tell is thrilled while the one she expected to be happy for her is not.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna say right now there’s nothing wrong with Regina not being able to have a baby.

Regina drives down the streets of Storybrooke in a daze. There's no way this is possible. At least that was Regina's way of thinking until an hour ago. The yellow envelope on the passenger seat puts a knot in her stomach. She is amazed, she's in shock, she's scared. She's trying to figure out how this is all possible. 

She makes her way to the Rabbit Hole where killian has been working for almost a year now. Her tense shoulders relax when he flashes her a smile as she sits down at the bar. 

"Does her majesty need a drink already?" He asks leaning over the bar with a flirtatious smile. 

"No." She laughs. "I was hoping you could leave early? We have to talk." 

Killian takes her hand in his and sighs. 

"I find whenever a woman says that it's hardly ever a good thing." 

Regina sakes her head. 

"It's nothing bad I promise." 

At least she hopes not. 

-

Regina called her secretary to let her know she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day and spent the better part of the afternoon googling everything she could think of about pregnancy. She found that morning sickness was indeed not just for morning, that much she knew. If she knew who decided to call it that she'd track them down and send a fire ball their way. 

Henry would be going straight to Emma and Neal's after school so she wouldn't have to tell him and killian at the same time. She doesn't know how killian is going to react and she doesn't want Henry home if he doesn't take the news well. 

After hours of sitting in front of her computer screen, Regina's head spins with all the new information she's read. She closes her laptop and stifles a yawn. She makes her way upstairs and decides a small nap couldn't hurt. She changes into a comfortable pair of pajamas and lays beneath the covers drifting to sleep with a hand on her still flat stomach. 

-  
"Regina? You awake, love?" 

Regina's eyes flutter open when she feels a warm hand rubbing her back. She smiles when she sees killian sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. 

She stretches and sits up against the headboard. 

"Sleeping beauty is awake." Killian jokes. 

"Wrong woman. What time is it?" 

"Around six. I left as soon as I could. It looks like you slept most of the day away are you still feeling ill?" He asks concerned. 

Regina sits up a little straighter. 

"I'm not sick, killian. I did go see Doctor Whale today though." 

"Oh?" Killian asks arching a brow. 

"Killian, I'm pregnant." Regina finally blurts out. 

Killian's lips turn upward into a full blown grin and he pulls her into his arms and kisses her temple. 

"This is bloody amazing! Regina, I thought you couldn't get pregnant.... I...." 

"True love can reverse a lot." She says with her hand on his stubbled cheek. 

Killian beams and holds her tight. 

"True love, huh?" 

"There's no other explanation." 

Regina mirrors killian's smile before she cups his face and pulls him into a searing kiss. 

"Mom? Hook?" 

The two break apart when they hear Henry's voice downstairs. 

Regina gets out of bed and pulls killian along with her to the hallway. 

"Are we telling the lad now?" Killian asks with an arm around her waist. 

"I don't see why not. I can't believe this happened." She laughs. " I get another chance at motherhood." 

"Another chance at motherhood?" Henry asks. 

He's at the bottoms of the stairs looking up at the pair. 

"Henry, I thought you were staying with Emma and Neal tonight?" 

Henry shrugs. 

"Ma said you weren't at work today and I got worried. What are you talking about?" He asks. 

He looks hurt already and it makes Regina's heart break. She rushes down the stairs and grabs his hands giving them a squeeze. 

"Henry, I haven't been feeling too well recently so I went to see doctor Whale this morning and he told me something pretty incredible. Something I thought would never be possible." Regina explains. 

Henry nods along. 

"I'm going to have a baby." She reveals. 

Henry's brows knit together as he stays silent. 

"Was I that terrible as a kid? You need a second chance at motherhood?" He fumes pulling his hands away. 

Killian comes down the stairs to stand beside Regina. 

"You can't speak to your mother like that, lad." He says sternly. 

"Henry no that's.." Regina sputters. Henry is already out the door. 

Regina's chest aches as tears spring to her eyes. 

"That's.... I didn't mean it like that." She cries. 

Killian wraps her in his arms and kisses the crown of her head. She rests her head on his chest and balls his shirt in her fist. 

"I know what you meant, My love. Give him the night to cool down and you can see him tomorrow." 

-  
After being sent straight to voicemail multiple times the night before, Regina realizes she needs to see Henry right away. After a little while spent trying to think of how to apologize to her little prince, she gets in her car and heads to Emma's. 

When she arrives Henry is sitting on the porch steps on his phone. She says nothing as she sits next to him, putting her hand on his arm. 

"Henry, please put that down and let me explain myself." 

Henry puts his phone in his pocket and glares at Regina. She feels the hurt in her chest all over again and squeezes his arm. 

"What I said yesterday had absolutely nothing to do with you. It was about me as a person." 

Henry's eyes soften. 

"I made so many mistakes with you for my own selfish reasons and I don't want to repeat those mistakes again. You're an amazing young man and I'm so proud of who you are becoming" She explains cupping his chin. 

"Don't ever think that there was anything wrong with you at any time in your life, okay? I hurt you several times and I'm not proud of it. I don't want to do that to this baby. That's all I meant by what I said. I love you, Henry." 

Henry hugs his mother tight and rests his head on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I acted like that. And for the record, you're a great mom." He tells her with a smile. 

Regina smiles at her little prince and hugs him again.


End file.
